Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable or wire support and strain relief. More particularly, this invention to a one piece cable bundle and management ring designed to attachable, with no tools needed, to an electronic component housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Various approaches are widely used to manage, route and provide strain relief to wire and/or cables especially as related to electronics devices. However, in most cases the device can only be used once, requires special tools to install the cables, and/or does not easily connect to the electronics component housing.
For general background material, the reader is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,593,383, 3,620,896, 3,721,750, 3,792,417, 3,819,139, 3,889,909, 4,021,888, 4,158,250, 4,188,004, 4,274,612, 4,455,720, 4,941,932, 5,088,191, 5,319,837, and 5,390,883 each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material disclosed therein.